Sobre peças, a amizade e o amor
by Dona Ana
Summary: Não importava o que ele dissesse - todos sabiam o real motivo de James querer ser monitor-chefe.


James Potter sempre seria conhecido por ter pregado algumas das que foram as maiores peças que a famosa escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts já vira.

Mas nenhuma se comprava a que ele aparentemente pregava agora em seus amigos. Ele havia conseguido deixar o quarto dos marotos em silêncio, algo que nunca acontecia.

Remus deixou um pedaço de chocolate cair no chão.

Peter encarava James boquiaberto.

Sirius estava estatelado no chão, ao lado de sua cama, pois caíra da mesma quando ouviu as palavras de seu melhor amigo.

Já James estava um pouco desapontado.

- Essa é a brincadeira mais sem graça que você fez – Sirius conseguiu dizer.

- Padfoot, eu não estou brincando.

- James – disse Remus, após se recuperar do choque inicial e perceber o motivo por trás do plano do amigo – Você realmente acha que o Dumbledore...

- Eu não sei Remus. Mas nunca saberei se não tentar. É a minha última esperança de conseguir me aproximar da Lily.

- Então você estava falando sério – Sirius disse. Ele sabia que James nunca brincava quando o assunto era a ruiva.

- Estou.

- Então está fazendo o que aqui? Meche essa bunda peluda pra fora daqui e vai falar com o nosso querido diretor.

James sorriu, e rumou para fora do quarto. Quando a porta se fechou, Peter finalmente conseguiu falar.

- James... louco... suco... poção ...

Remus encarava Sirius, um pouco chocado, um pouco admirado.

- Foi legal o que você disse pro James.

- Não esquenta. Só fiz isso porque, na impossibilidade do Dumbledore fazer o que ele quer, nunca mais seremos pegos quando aprontarmos. E também pra que vocês calassem a boca e eu pudesse voltar a dormir. A propósito, com licença – ele se levantou, atirando-se em sua cama, e caindo no sono logo em seguida.

Remus revirou os olhos, enquanto Peter balbuciava.

- Snape... loucura... poção... copo...

* * *

><p>James sempre fora muito confiante. Entretanto, estava extremamente nervoso quando encarou a porta do diretor. Sentia-se um completo idiota. O que tinha na cabeça?<p>

Felizmente, não teve mais tempo para se remoer, pois ouviu a voz de Dumbledore lhe pedindo que entrasse. Respirou fundo e abriu a porta.

- Com licença, professor.

- Sente-se, senhor Potter – Dumbledore disse, lhe sorrindo calmamente, sua mão indicando a cadeira em frente à escrivaninha.

James sentou.

- Professor, eu tenho um assunto muito sério a tratar com o senhor.

- Fale meu jovem, fale.

- Eu quero ser monitor-chefe no próximo ano.

Dumbledore ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- E por quê?

- Professor, eu sei que para ser monitor-chefe, a pessoa precisa ser escolhida como monitor primeiro, coisa que eu não fui. Mas eu peço ao senhor uma chance de me provar. Uma chance de mostrar que mudei.

- E este súbito desejo de mostrar que mudou não tem nada haver com uma certa ruiva. Teria, senhor Potter? - Dumbledore disse os olhos cintilando por trás dos oclinhos de meia lua.

- O, o quê? Não...

- Senhor Potter, todos sabemos que a senhorita Evans será nomeada monitora-chefa e, caso o senhor também o fosse, esta seria uma ótima oportunidade do senhor se aproximar dela. Então, sejamos sinceros. Isso que o senhor esta me pedindo é por causa dela, certo?

James percebeu que não adiantava querer enganar o diretor. Dumbledore sempre sabia de tudo que acontecia no castelo, e era claro que devia ter conhecimento de suas constantes brigas com Lily ao longo dos anos.

- Eu a amo, senhor – James disse, encarando o diretor com uma expressão séria – sei que fiz muitas bobagens desde que vim para Hogwarts, e a maioria delas foram para impressionar a Lily, para que ela de alguma forma me notasse. Só agora percebo que foi isso que mais a afastou de mim. Sei que não sou a pessoa mais indicada para este cargo, mas eu peço ao senhor a oportunidade de mostrar a Lily que eu posso ser alguém que ela possa amar. Essa é a única chance que me resta.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio após as palavras de James, que percebeu que acabara de abrir seu coração ao diretor e, o que mais o surpreendia, não se sentia envergonhado.

- Eu vou... pensar no assunto.

James assentiu, e se retirou da sala do diretor.

* * *

><p>Minerva McGonagall sempre foi do tipo que não tolera brincadeiras de mau gosto. Raramente sorria. Mas, agora, ela estava gargalhando.<p>

- Minerva, eu estou falando sério.

- Ah Alvo, claro – ela disse ironicamente, quando finalmente conseguiu controlar o riso.

- Sinceramente Minerva, eu esperava que você compreendesse – Dumbledore a encarava, sério.

- Você não pode estar falando sério. James Potter, monitor-chefe?

* * *

><p>Durante todas as férias, James ficou se remoendo enquanto esperava a carta de Hogwarts, pois sabia que só quando ela chegasse que obteria a resposta de Dumbledore para seu pedido de ser monitor-chefe.<p>

Foi Sirius quem lhe entregou a carta, com o rosto anormalmente sério.

James sentou-se no sofá da sala. Seus dedos tremiam ao abrir o envelope. Ele puxou as cartas. Não pode acreditar quando seus dedos roçaram em algo de metal. Ele tirou do envelope o distintivo vermelho, com o desenho do leão da Grifinória.

Ele conseguira. Era o novo monitor-chefe. E pelo que constava na sua lista de obrigações na nova função, Lily fora escolhida também.

* * *

><p>Dumbledore não podia negar que em alguns momentos se questionou se fizera a coisa certa ao nomear James monitor-chefe ao lado de Lily.<p>

Não que James não cumprisse suas obrigações, pois na verdade estava sendo um dos melhores monitores-chefes que Hogwarts já tivera.

Ele se questionou pois, em alguns momentos, pensava que o plano do maroto de conquistar Lily não estava dando certo.

No primeiro mês dos dois no comando da monitoria, suas brigas ainda podiam ser ouvidas pelos cantos do castelo.

Nos mês seguinte, nas raras vezes em que vira James, ele estava cabisbaixo.

Foi só no terceiro mês que o plano de James havia progredido, pois ele e Lily eram frequentemente vistos conversando amigavelmente.

Depois disso, ele não se questionou mais.

Para ele, era só questão de tempo para que ambos se tornassem um casal, já que Lily estava, pouco a pouco, deixando que James entrasse em seu coração.

Dumbledore foi tirado de seus devaneios quando a porta de seu escritório se abriu abruptamente, e por ela entrou uma McGonagall chocada, que se jogou na cadeira em frente a sua escrivaninha. Dumbledore a encarava, com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

- Alvo! Lily Evans e James Potter estavam passeando de mãos dadas pelas ruas de Hogsmeade hoje – ela disse, abalada.

Ele a encarou, divertido.

- E você veio aqui apenas para me contar isso? Pensei que não gostasse de fofocas, Minerva.

- Ora, é claro que não gosto. É que fiquei surpresa com a senhorita Evans. Os dois estavam ficando amigos, eu entendo, mas namorarem...

Dumbledore não agüentou. Começou a rir. No início, Minerva o encarou irritada. Mas não pode evitar que risse um pouco também.

* * *

><p>Lily admirava James de esguelha, enquanto analisavam relatórios na sala dos monitores-chefes. Percebera que, além de um namorado, ganhara um ótimo amigo, alguém que sempre estaria ao seu lado.<p>

Porque para ela, a amizade era apenas outra forma de amar.


End file.
